video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.S.K. - Volume 5
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = LR2240 |rating = }} M.A.S.K. - Volume 5 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 16th November 1987. Description TV's fearless MASK battle with the evil VENOM MASK battles to save a rare creature from the clutches of VENOM! Episode Info Deep in the Amazon jungle, VENOM kidnaps a dinosauroid MASK learns that dinosauroids have developed anti-bodies in their blood which enable them to live for many, many years. Now VENOM has hatched a plot to sell the creature's blood to an elderly billionaire. And only MASK can thwart the evil of VENOM! In the Book of Power, villainous agents of VENOM steal an ancient book that can unlock the secrets to a treasure-trove of buried uranium. But the book is in turn stolen from VENOM and delivered to MASK headquarters. VENOM, desperate to possess the enormous power of the uranium, clashes with the MASK team, in an action-filled battle climax! Episodes # Dinosaur Boy # Book of Power Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Book of Power (1985) * M.A.S.K. closing credits * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery M.A.S.K. - Volume 5 (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Mask-volume-5-17874l.jpg Category:Kideo Video Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:M.A.S.K. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Karl-Lormiar Home Video Category:BBFC U Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Television Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions